I am all I am
by SilentNight479er
Summary: Basically the movie just with my OC in it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Car

Right when the bell rang for school to be over, I gathered my stuff and walked out of the office. The past hour went by slowly today. Once I got down the school steps I see Ron in his little green car. "Afternoon Ron." I say while jumping into the backseat. "Afternoon Misty. How was school." "Fine. How was your day." Before he can respond my 'brother' Sam comes running over yelling yes. "He got his three A's" I say in a monotone voice.

Once Sam got close enough he threw me his things and got in the front seat. "So?" Sam closed his door and looked at his dad. "A- but it's an A though." He started flapping his paper around. "Wait wait wait I can't see. It's an A." "So I'm good?" "Your good." Once we start driving around I started tapping my foot to a song that popped into my head called 'But it's better if you do' by Panic at the disco. I stopped when Ron spoke. "I've got a little surprise for you son." He starts getting ready to turn in the driveway of a porsche dealership.

"What kind of surprise?" "Just a little surprise." Sam starts freaking out when he saw where we are. "No. Nononono Dad! Oh you've got to be kidding me!" 'Disappointment in 3, 2, 1, now.' "Yeah I am. Your not getting a Porsche. Hehaheha." Sam immediately starts pouty while I shake my head. I zone out their arguing when I notice a guy with a sign in a clown costume. 'Poor guy, that wig and makeup must be hot at this time of day.'

I don't even give Ron a chance to turn the car off before I jump out. When I walk up to them Sams' talking about a 50 year old virgin while pointing at a car. "-No I got it the old Witwicky motto. I get it ok." That's when, what looks like the owner, comes over to us. "Gentleman, and lady, Bobby Bolivia. Like the country, except without the runes. Hahaha, how can I help you?" "Well my son here, looking to buy his first car." "And you've come to see me?" "Had to." I look at Sam with a disapproving glare. "That practically makes us family, uncle Bobby B. baby, uncle Bobby B." "Sam." "Sam, let me talk to you." Bobby grabbed Sam by the shoulder and starts leading away while talking to him.

I go on ahead and start looking for a car for Sam. I soon spot and yellow camaro with two black racing stripes. "YO SAM! OVER HERE!" Sam then comes running over with Ron and Bobby in tow. When Sam gets over he starts looking at the car. "This ain't bad. It's got racing stripes." "Yeah, got racing stri- what the heck is this. I don't know nothing about this car?" Sam gets in the front seat and I poke my head in through the window. "It feels good." I point at the middle of the steering wheel. "What's that?"

Sam rubs the dirt away, revealing a familiar looking symbol. 'Where have I seen that before?' I'm pulled back to reality by Sam arguing with Bobby. "Nono no you said that cars pick the drivers." "Yeah well sometimes the car picks a driver with a cheapass father. Now get out of the car." I immediately start glaring at Bobby. "Hey! Nobody calls Ron a cheapass but our family!" Bobby ignored me and started to try and sell Sam a beetle. When Sam closed the door, the passenger door flew open and slammed into the drivers side of the beetle.

"Oh jesus! Are you ok?" Bobby starts being weird again while Sam and Ron are arguing about another car with racing stripes. Suddenly the camaros radio starts acting up till a loud signerin like beep goes off, shattering every window in the lot and leaving my ears ringing. Bobby slowly rises looking around panicked till he looks at us. "4,000."

I'm laying on my bed listening to my music, planning when I'm going to the skatepark to test out some new moves of mine when there's a knock on my door. When I answer I see Sam standing there looking nervous. "H-hey Misty. So there's this lake party happening in about an hour and I was wondering-" "I'm not a party person Sam." He looks at me pleadingly. "Misty please your the only sensible person I know who can somewhat keep Miles in check." I sigh and walk past him. "Fine. But he touches me once, and I'm gone. Understood?"

I look over my shoulder at him. "Yes mam'." I roll my eyes and walk downstairs to eat something before the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Robot

Sam comes, practically, skipping down the stairs. "Ready?" "Ready steady." "Let's go!" I grab my duffle bag and follow Sam out the door. "Couldn't we have hired a professional?" Sam starts shaking his keys, chuckling, and walking on the grass while I take Ron's path. "Aw Sam. You know I don't like footprints on my grass." "What there's no footprints." "That's why I built my path. So why don't you follow Misty's example and use the path." "It's family grass dad."

All the while the argument was going on I made it to the camaro and got in the back. After a minute or two Sam joins me after complaining to Judy about Mojo wearing girl jewelry. While driving to Miles' house Sam starts mumbling about Mikaela. Right as we arrive at Miles house I immediately want to kill him. Why do I only feel this way around Trent and Miles? An answer that I know but can't remember. Miles jumps in threw the window like a moron and we're on our way again.

Once we arrive Miles asks Sam if we're even allowed to be here. "Miles this is a lake. Even though we are not invited to the party we are allowed to be at the lake." "Yeah Miles like Misty said. It's a lake dude, public property." We pull up and we get out and even though Sam told Miles not to do anything stupid, he immediately jumps or climbs up a tree. "Miles… you're an idiot." I feel more hatred coming threw me and here's why.

I look over my shoulder and see Trent, and his goons, come up from behind Sam and I, causing us to turn and face him. "Hey bro, nice car." How long till He insults him, proberabley 15 seconds. "So what are you guys doing here?" "We're here to climb this tree." "I see that it uh it looks like fun. Hey I thought I recognized you, you tried out for the football team last year right?" "What oh nonono that no that wasn't a real tryout I was doing research for a book I was writing." "Oh yeah what's it about? Sucking at sports." There it is. "No it's about the link between brain damage and football."

Is Sam being sarcastic?! I am so proud! "Yeah it's got mazes, little coloring sections, pop up pictures. It's a lot of fun your friends will love it." And now he's taunting him! He has learned something from my friends and I after all. When Trent started to advance on Sam, Mikaela and I got in the middle of it. Trent backed off with Mikaela leading him away. "Miles get out of the tree." "What?" "You heard him Miles, get out of the fucking tree right now."

Miles jumped out of the tree and starts saying that all the girls were watching his dismount. "Yeah. They were watching you be a dumbass." Miles ignores my comment and jumps thru Sam's car window. Sam leans on the hood of his car and looks straight ahead. I look in that direction right as the radio turns on and see Mikaela walking away. "I'm gonna give her a ride home." "What?! She's an evil jock concubine, let her hitch hike."

"She lives ten miles from here." "Dumbass." Miles than said the most dumbass thing in the world. "Ok well put her in the back and I'll be quiet." "Did you just say to put her in the back?" Sam quickly gets in the driver's seat. "I called shotgun." "Miles I need you to get out of the car." "You can't do this to me man." At this point I have had enough. I grab Miles and pull him out the window and grab my bag from the back. "Go get her lover boy. Don't make me regret this." "Thank you Misty." Sam then drives off after Mikaela. "So….I guess it's just you and me." "Nope. It's just you."

I then pull my skateboard out of my bag and leave. I head towards the skate park to practice some of the moves I've been working on.

Time skip

"So let me get this straight." It's six in the morning on a Saturday and I find out that last night Sam was arrested for trespassing on private property. "Sam you followed your stolen car with no back up whatsoever. What were you going to do if you caught up with the guy? Fight him?" Before Sam could answer I interrupted him. "You know what? Don't answer that. I'm too tired to deal with your stupidity. I'm going back to bed." I then got up and left.

The next time I got up it was about eight in the morning. I quickly got dressed and walked downstairs. When I get to the kitchen I hear Mojo start barking. "Mojo come on man." "Mojo knock it off it's too early." Sam then looks out the window and drops the milk. "What the fuck Sam!" Sam grabs Mojo and I, and hides behind a wall by the window and calls Miles. I look out the window and see the camaro.

Sam grabs me and runs to the bike area and I grab my skateboard while he grabs Judy's bike. We run out and start riding, I look behind us and see his car coming from behind. "Shit" When I look ahead again Sam flips over, in front of Mikaela and her friends who laugh. When I got close enough Sam picked up the bike muttering how we're being chased by his car before riding off. I wave at Mikaela and try to keep up with Sam.

By the time I finally cought up with Sam we were at a parking garage. "Oh thank god!" I look at what made Sam so happy and see a cop car. The cop smaked Sam with the car door then tried to run him over. "SAM!" Sam and I start running when the car starts to shift. Next think I know, there is a gaint robot chasing Sam and I. It smaks Sam onto the hood of another car and smaks me over that car. What the fuck is happining!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting the Autobots

"Normal"

"Comlink"

' **Mind'**

Misty's POV

From the way I landed on my shoulder, I'm not surprised about hearing it crack. I ignore the pain and get up. Just as I finish getting up, Sam jumps over the car and grabs my arm. We start to run again with a very pissed off robot chasing us.

We get outside the garage, only to see Mikala riding on her scooter in our direction. "GET BACK!" "MIKALA GO!" Sam then grabs her off her scooter, resulting in both of them falling to the ground. "What is your guys problem?!" I grab her head and make her look in the direction that we came from. "That!"

Suddenly the camaro comes out of nowhere and rams it in the legs. It pulls up in front of us and opens its doors. "Get in, now!" We quickly get into the car, which then drives off. I look out the back window from my place in the back seat and see the cop car coming.

I hear Mikala and Sam start freaking out from the front and turn to face them. "Calm down! Let's try and _not_ have a panic attack here!" They nod and try to calm down. While I'm trying to calm down, I hear a voice in the back of my mind that I haven't heard in a long time. ' **Hello young one.'**...Guess I was too calm, for my past is back to haunt me. ' **Dad?'**

' **Yes Misty, it's me. Long time no speak.'** I look back over my shoulder at the approaching cop car, my fear rising. "He's gaining on us!" ' **Are you alright Misty? I can feel your fear coursing through you.' 'Not right now Dad! I got something chasing me and my friends right now!'** I block him out again and focus on what the car is doing.

We drive around until nightfall, and we finally stop someplace. The camaro turns off the engine and light and we watch as the cop car drives by. Right before he passed however, he stops, and starts to back up. The camaro's engine comes on almost immediately and he zooms past the cop.

We stop again and the camaro opens his door for us to get out. We quickly get out, letting the car transform as he's tackled to the ground by the cop. Something comes out of the back of the cop and runs towards us. He's a tiny robot that doesn't look happy! We start to run away from the fighting robots and the tiny robot.

Sam gets separated from Mikala and I, the little killing machine going after him instead. Mikala and I find a tool shed, Mikala grabs a power saw and we run back to Sam to help. The little robot had stolen Sam's pants. As it's grabbing Sam, Mikala cuts its arms off and then cuts its head off.

I pick up its head and look at it. I then drop kicked it. "Hey guys." Sam and Mikala look over at me. "It's quiet." We start heading up the little hill and see the yellow and black robot standing tall. "Damn." As Sam and Mikala talk about and to the robot, I open my bond again.

' **Sorry about that, giant ass robot just tried to kill my brother and I. As well as a friend.'** It's silent for a moment before he responds. ' **Are you alright?' 'Yeah, I'll live. Just gotta get my shoulder checked out.'** Looking back at them, I see the robot transform. ' **Gotta go, we're leaving.'**

' **Be careful.'** I smiled and sent my amusement through the bond. ' **Will do dad. Talk with you later.'** After we got in and drove off, it was silent for a little while before Sam broke it. "You should probably sit in the driver's seat." Mikala looked at him like he was insane. "I'm not gonna do that, he's driving."

"Huh, well maybe you should sit in my lap, you know since I have the seat belt." ….smoooth. And it worked?! Mikala moved into Sam's lap. "You know the seat belt line was a really smooth move." Sam chuckled as well as leaned back. I also leaned back and closed my eyes.

"You know what I don't understand. If he's so advanced, why does he turn into a crappy camaro." He suddenly pulled over and opened his doors. Sam and Mikala got out but it didn't let me. "Hey!" He suddenly drove off and turned around. He scanned another form and went to pick them up again.

"This better Mikala?" She looks at me with a smile and looks forward again. After driving for a little while we stop in a restricted area looking at falling balls of fire. "So these are the others?"

"Sure are little lady!" I laugh at the clip and get out, Sam and Mikala followed. We followed one of them until we couldn't. We got back in and drove for a little while longer. We arrived in an alleyway with four other vehicles. Upon exiting all five transform, the semi taking the longest, and circle us.

The big leans down. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" I look at Sam and back away. "He knows your name." Before Sam answered, he grabbed me and pulled me back. "Yeah." "My name is Optimus Prime." At hearing this, I opened the bond again. ' **Dad?'**

' **Yes Misty?'** I look back at the big guy before looking down again. ' **You're still frozen, aren't you?"** It's silent for a good minute. ' **Yes.' 'The autobots are here. Are you finally gonna tell me what side you're on?"** I send him my irritation over the bond. He stays silent. ' **I'm not gonna think of you differently, you know that. Right?'**

He chuckles. ' **Yeah, I do. I'm a Decepticon. The leader of the Decepticons.'** I look back at the others and see Optimus is starting introductions. ' **I have to go, Dad, but know one thing. I'm neutral in this.'** I then focused on the group. "My first lieutenant, Jazz." Looking over at the silver one. "This looks like a cool place to kick it!"

"How did he talk like that?!" I look at Sam like he was stupid. "What?" I punch him in the chest. "The World Wide Web dumbass. You can learn everything there at this point." Mikala tried to stop her laughing as Sam looks hurt. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide." He pointed his cannons at us. "You feeling lucky, punk?"

"Easy Ironhide." Ironhide lowers his cannons. "I just wanted to show them my cannons." I walk closer to him causing him to look down. "I like your cannons." He smiles at me. "Our chief medical examiner, Ratchet." He sniffles the air. "The boys pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with one of the females." I laugh as Sam and Mikala look uneasy. "And the other is injured."

Sam looked at me as I rubbed my left shoulder. "Injured?!" I move away from him. "It's nothing. Just a bit sore." Ratchet picks me up. "Hey!" "I'll be the judge of that." I look at Optimus before looking at the ground. "And you already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Bumblebee started to dance back and forth. "You're my guardian?"

"Just a little sore my aft. Fractured shoulder blade." Ratchet put me down and Sam looks unamused. "I'll get it checked out later." Sam looks back at Optimus, knowing he's not gonna win this battle. "So you want my great grandfather's glasses?"

"Indeed." Mikala turned to him. "Please tell me you still have those glasses." Why do I have a feeling that I'm gonna hate what happens next.


End file.
